


When There Are No Chairs

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	When There Are No Chairs

“Where are the chairs?” Hermione asked, her eyes searching around the room. There was nothing, really, for her to sit on. Pansy lounges on the floor, stretching her legs as she lights up a cigarette, smiling at her.  
“Oh, there aren’t any,” the dark-haired girl laughs, blowing smoke out into the warm air. “Although if you want, you could sit on my face instead?”  
“What?” Hermione shrieks, so loudly that the windows shiver. She glares at the other girl, who’s clutching her stomach and laughing. “I beg your pardon, Parkinson?”  
“You heard me,” Pansy wheezes, tears in her glittering, dark eyes as she shakes from laughter. “If you’re that desperate to sit down, Granger-”  
“On the other hand, maybe I’m not,” the brunette snaps, whirling out of the room. The Slytherin’s laughter still rings in her ears.


End file.
